nixxonsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Fall of the Doctor (DW2012)
The Fall of the Doctor is a 2018 British science fiction film written and directed by Luke Newman and co-directed by Daniel J. Patton. Its cast includes Newman as the Little Red Doctor, Megan Shirley, Elizabeth Kirk, and James Sutton. The film concludes the Little Red Doctor's tenure, taking place after Series 4 of the 2013 British Doctor Who Fan Film Series, and sees the introduction of Dominic G. Martin's Purple Doctor. In the story, the Doctor seeks help from friends and enemies alike to stop Omega, whose plan is to gain power over time and space. The Fall of the Doctor received a 29 September 2018 release on DW2012. Plot [ TBA ] Cast and crew * Luke Newman - The Little Red Doctor * Megan Shirley - Megan Williams * Elizabeth Kirk - Scarlet * Jack Barron-Highfield - Timelord General * James Sutton - Omega / Alpha Centauri / K-9 * Ben Walden - Cyberman * Geoffrey Allen - Davros * Harry Calder - Crowvax * Dokka Chapman - The Valeyard * Aine Coyle - Maggie May * Sophie Flanagan - Romana * Dominic G. Martin - The Purple Doctor * Jordan Jones - The Master * Sian Kumar - Robyn * Kai Nelson - Matt Steele * Daniel J. Patton - The Irish Doctor * Dale Smith - The Brigadier * Sarah Poyser - Nessa Williams * Executive Producer - Luke Newman * Music - Luke Newman, Ned Warren * Cinematography - Dokka Chapman, Dominic G. Martin, Luke Newman, Daniel J. Patton, Megan Shirley * Editor - Luke Newman * Production Design - Daniel J. Patton * Costume Design - Luke Newman, Megan Shirley * Makeup Department - Megan Shirley * Art Department - James Sutton * Visual Effects - Daniel J. Patton, Ben Walden Production and release The Fall of the Doctor, as well as the Doctor's regeneration, was announced on 17 June 2017. Filming for the film, which began the next day on Ireland, caused the release of Series 4's "The Fatality Trap" to be delayed, as it kept Newman from editing the episode. The film was again promoted one month later in the series finale "The Final Enigma", along with the Purple Doctor. The Ice Warriors were teased on 22 August 2017. At 10.32PM, Newman wrote his character's final words. Three days later, on the 25th. the Sontorans were teased. On 27 August 2017, Omega, the Cyberman, and the Silence among others were revealed. On 2 December 2017, the regeneration was shotThis was suggested by Newman as being the last time he and Megan Shirley filmed a scene together., concluding filming for The Fall of the Doctor. On 19 May 2018, the official movie poster was released. On 2 June 2018, a teaser was released, with the full trailer being released on 4 August 2018. The Fall of the Doctor was released on 29 September 2018Newman had previously suggested the film might release early 2018., five years and a day after the release of the first Doctor Who Fan Film Series episode, "Dawn of the Doctor". The soundtrack was released on 8 December 2018 in the form of a YouTube video.The soundtrack video has since been deleted.https://www.facebook.com/dynamicworks2012/ Quotes [ Megan hears the TARDIS landing and rushes inside ] [[Megan Williams (DW2012)|'Megan Williams']]: Hey. [[The Little Red Doctor|'The Doctor']]: Hello. Megan Williams: You're still you. The Doctor: Only just. [[Megan Williams (DW2012)|'Megan Williams']]: How long have you got? [[The Little Red Doctor|'The Doctor']]: Moments, if that. This old body's wearing a bit thin. And I can't hold it anymore. I've regenerated so many times in the past, you'd think I'd be used to it. Can't help it. Get too attached. Megan Williams: Hey, I'll be here. I'll be right here. Every step of the way. The Doctor: No, I just... I don't want to give all this up. I love being me. Please don't let me go. [[Megan Williams (DW2012)|'Megan Williams']]: [ hugs the Doctor ] Hey, you've got to be the brave one here 'cause I'm terrified, okay? [[Jessica Whitehouse (DW2012)|'Jessica Whitehouse']]: It's time to go now, Doctor. [[The Little Red Doctor|'The Doctor']]: I'm gonna miss all this. [ hand glows with regeneration energy ] No going back now. [ stumbles, nods to himself ] Megan Williams: Doctor? [[The Little Red Doctor|'The Doctor']]: Incredible, isn't it? I've watched the universe born and die within my lifetime. But that's a story for another day. What matters is right here right now. I am the Doctor, this is my story, and this... is how it ends. Hey... take good care over your Doctor, okay? No matter how different he is, he will always be the Doctor... in here. [ points at heart ] [[Megan Williams (DW2012)|'Megan Williams']]: I'm not ready. The Doctor: Neither am I. The time to change is now and I welcome it. 'Cause no matter what else happens... [ regeneration begins ] I will always be The Doctor! [ the regeneration is completed and the Purple Doctor emerges ] Notes References See also * "Dawn of the Doctor" Category:Wiki/2010s films Category:Wiki/2010s science fiction films Category:Wiki/2010s fan films Category:Wiki/2018 films Category:Wiki/British films Category:Wiki/Doctor Who Category:Wiki/Doctor Who episodes Category:Wiki/Films written by Luke Newman Category:Wiki/Films directed by Luke Newman Category:Wiki/Films directed by Daniel J. Patton Category:Wiki/Films starring Luke Newman Category:Wiki/Films starring Megan Shirley Category:Wiki/Films starring Daniel J. Patton Category:Wiki/Films starring Dominic G. Martin Category:Wiki/Films starring Chloe Naughton Category:Wiki/A/Luke Newman Category:Wiki/A/Chloe Naughton Category:Wiki/A/Megan Shirley Category:Wiki/A/Daniel J. Patton Category:Wiki/A/Dominic G. Martin Category:Wiki/A/Ben Walden Category:Wiki/A/Aine Coyle Category:Wiki/A/Dale Smith Category:Wiki/Films starring Ben Walden Category:Wiki/Films starring Dale Smith Category:Wiki/Films starring Aine Coyle Category:Wiki/Films starring James Sutton Category:Wiki/A/James Sutton __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ __NONEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Wiki/Doctor Who Fan Film Series episodes Category:Wiki/B/DW2012